cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Al Leong
Al Leong (1952 - ) Film Deaths *''Big Trouble in Little China (1986) '[Wing Kong Hatchet Man]: Stabbed by James Lew. *Lethal Weapon (1987)' [''Endo]: Neck snapped/strangled by Mel Gibson with his legs as Al was torturing Mel. *''Steele Justice'' (1987) [Long Hair]: Shot with a shotgun by Martin Kove. *''Action Jackson'' (1988) [Dellaplane's Chauffeur]: Shot in the chest by Jack Thibeau during a martial arts fight with Chino "Fats" Williams. *''Die Hard'' (1988) [Uli]: Shot in the chest and stomach multiple times by Bruce Willis with a machine gun in the doorway of a skyscraper roof. *''Black Rain ''(1989) [Yakuza Assassin]: Shot in the chest and falls backwards in the limo during a gunfight with the rival gangs. *''Savage Beach ''(1989) [Fu]: Stabbed in the stomach with a machete by one of the protagonists. *''Dark Angel ''(1990) [Luggage Salesman]: Killed (offscreen). It just shows him fall down next to Dolph Lundgren. *''The Perfect Weapon ''(1991) [Man in Croc-Pit bar]: Neck snapped by Jeff Speakman. When al tries to attack Jeff. It`s not really clear if it kills him but I`m sure it did because he wasn`t moving much after. *''Showdown In Little Tokyo ''(1991) [Stunts]: Shot to death by Brandon Lee or Dolph Lundgren during the climax. *''Hard Hunted'' (1992) [Raven]: Blown up in a helicopter after being shot with a grenade launcher. *''Rapid Fire'' (1992) [Minh]: Stabbed in the chest with his own sears/blade by Brandon Lee after fighting him in a martial arts fight (his body is later seen as Lee leaves him to burn in a started fire). *''Last Action Hero'' (1993) [Stuntman]: Impaled through the back of the head with an ice cream cone. *''Army of One (Joshua Tree)'' (1993) [Chinese Gunmen #9]: Shot in the chest by Dolph Lundgren. *''Beverly Hills Cop III'' (1994) [Car Mechanic]: Shot repeatedly with a machine gun (along with all the other car thieves) by Michael Bowen. *''Escape from L.A.'' (1996) [Hershe Gang Member]: Burned to death after being hit by a rocket in the plane. *''The Replacement Killers'' (1998) [Gunman]: Shot in the chest and stomach by Chow Yun-Fat. *''Godzilla'' (1998) [Japanese Fishing Boat Crewman]: Slashed to death/Drowned (along with most of the other crew members) when Godzilla attacks and sinks their ship. *''Ghosts of Mars'' (2001) [Stunts]: Presumably one of the various undead cult warriors who is killed once more by the various protagonists throughout the film. *''The Ghost ''(2001) [Wu's Thug No.2]: Shot in the chest repeatedly by Michael Madsen. TV Deaths *''The Equalizer: China Rain'' (1985) [Chinese Man]: Shot to death by Edward Woodward. *''24: Day 1: 12:00PM - 1:00PM (2002)'' [Neill Nagi]: Shot in the chest and stomach by Kiefer Sutherland just as Al is about to shoot the escaping Elisha Cuthbert and Leslie Hope. *''Deadwood: Sold Under Sins'' (2004) [Laundryman]: Killed (off-screen); his body is found by Timothy Olyphant. Gallery Leong, Al Category:1952 Births Category:Chinese actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Stunt Performers Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24